Afraid of Rejection
by rainbowloversmileyface
Summary: When Wally gets some bad news, he asks Kuki to come hang out at the park. What will happen there? one-shot. 3/4


**Hey guys! I just thought of this and I wanted a little variety in my stories, so here it is! I'm really happy about this story, so no flames please. Read and review! By the way, this is when they're 's the key.**

_hi_ text  
hi ringtone  
_'hi' _thoughts

**Afraid of Rejection**

16-year-old Kuki Sanban was lying in her room, 'doing her homework', texting her lifelong friend and crush, Wally. For years, her best friends Abby and Rachel tried to get her to confess her feelings for the ill-tempered Australia, but she was always to afraid. What if he rejected her? Their whole friendship could end and every time she saw him, it would just be awkward. That was the last thing she wanted, so she'd stick to putting herself through torture and simply be his friend. Besides, he had a girlfriend,_ Callie. _She never told Wally this, but she never liked Callie, she just didn't seem like the type of person to stay faithful. Kuki sighed and brushed her dark locks out of her face. She completely forgot that she was texting Wally until she heard her phone go off.

Tell me, does she look at you the way I do?  
Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?  
Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?  
Tell me, am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?

_Hey Kuki, do you think you could meet me in the park?_

She looked puzzled but replied, _Yeah, sure. Why?_

_I just got some really bad news and I need a friend right now._

She frowned at this. What could the news be? _I'll be there in a bit._

She quickly hopped off her bed to get ready. She pulled on a purple and black striped shirt, some faded skinny jeans, and her black, sparkly converse shoes. She ran a little bit of lavender eye shadow over her eyes and she was off.

"Bye, Mom! I'm going to the park!"

_**At the park**_

"Hey, Wally! What's up?" She asked. He flipped her blond, bowl-cut hair out of his emerald eyes.

"I just found out that Callie cheated on me… a lot." He said remorsefully.

'Poor Wally.' "I'm sorry. Here, we're at a park. Why don't we go have some fun? Just like when we kids." She suggested. The tall male shrugged nonchalantly at this, then nodded. Kuki then proceeded to pull him towards the swings. She plopped down in one of the seats and motioned for him to sit on the one right next to her. He complied.

"Bet you I can swing higher than you can!" She challenged. Wally smirked at this.

"Oh, yeah? Well we'll see about that!" He exclaimed as he started to swing. The two started swinging so hard, they were almost parallel to the ground. Then Kuki jumped from her seat and landed a good five feet away. "Bet you can't catch me!" she betted as she stuck her tongue out at him. In which she proceeded to run away as soon as he leaped from his swing. He chased her all around the park when she suddenly stopped. Wally didn't have time to stop, so he accidently ran into her. They ended up on the ground in a very peculiar position, with him lying on top of her. They both had a blush on their face when he helped her off the ground.

"Heh, sorry about that, Kooks. Didn't mean to run into ya." Wally said.

"I'm fine, we're all good." She said cheerfully though still a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, do you wanna go over to the jungle gym? I haven't been on one of them since I was… well, I can't remember when, but still." He inquired.

"Sure, sounds fun!" She exclaimed. They strolled over to the jungle gym.

"Hey, Wally, I have a question for you."

"I have an answer."

"Have you ever liked a best friend, but didn't want to mess up the friendship because you're afraid of rejection?" She probed.

"Well, yeah. Actually I have, why?"

"What do you do in a situation like this?" She asked.

He pondered this for a moment and then replied, "You do what I didn't do, and tell them, somehow."

Kuki smiled, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

They played for another couple of hours, doing everything from racing, to swinging, to scaring little kids. Soon, it was time to go. 'Okay, Kuki, just tell him how you feel. You can do this.'

"Well, Kooks, thanks for being there for me. I can always count on you." Wally said gleefully.

"No problem, Wally! I'll always be here." She replied. 'It's now or never!' "Hey Wal-" She was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. Wally was kissing her! Before she could react, he broke away shyly.

"Sorry. It's just that, with the conversation earlier, I thought you liked me and I completely understand if y-"

"Just shut up and kiss me again." He brought her face to his and kissed her. It wasn't rough, it was soft but passionate. She slid her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as he snaked his arms around her waist. After a few moments they had to pull away for the need of oxygen was too much. He put his forehead on hers and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Kuki, I've always wanted to do that, but I was afraid you were gonna reject me. That's why I dated all those girls, but Kuki, I'm with you now. I love you and I have loved you ever since we were thirteen." Wally said lovingly.

She giggled at this and smiled, "I love you too, Wally."

**Yay! Happy endings, they make me happy. Sorry if you think it's kind of short. Review the story, I love hearing you guys' opinions. :) Have a great day!  
-RLSF**


End file.
